<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Микеланджело by savuyr</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026269">Микеланджело</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr'>savuyr</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe, Drama, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Mysticism, Reincarnation Сycle, Slice of Life, WTF Kombat 2021</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 03:35:01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,411</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29026269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/savuyr/pseuds/savuyr</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>«Я тянусь к тебе, как Господь на фресках Микеланджело».</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Тексты низкого рейтинга [5]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Микеланджело</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>— Опять ни души! — привычно ворчит какой-то парень, медленно бредя домой по ночному шоссе сквозь стену дождя.</p><p>Дорога представляет собой не слишком живописное зрелище: по одну сторону химзавод, где даже через высокий забор можно разглядеть череду труб, вышек и дымоходов, а по вторую сторону — лес, густой и почти непроходимый. Иногда из-за соседства с заводом лес меняет цвет и становился то желтым, то красным, а то и синим, что хоть и делало его слегка фантасмагоричным, но местные уже привыкли к этим переменам и не обращали на них внимания.</p><p>Этот лес в принципе мало кто любит: темный, тропинки плутают меж деревьев, словно огромные змеи; ягоды и грибы, очевидно, ядовиты (проверять никто не брался), да и слухи, что там вечно пропадают люди, пытаясь срезать путь от городка до химзавода и других благ цивилизации, не придают ему очарования. Впрочем, некоторые говорят, что люди пропадают не в лесу, а по дороге туда. </p><p>Туман, заполняющий пространство, настолько плотный, что даже с яркими фонарями вдоль дороги дальше двух-трех метров никого не видно и не слышно.</p><p>— Подожди! — кричат куда-то в спину, заставляя остановиться.</p><p>Дождь льет стеной; чужих шагов, как ни старайся, не услышишь.</p><p>Идет без зонта, накинув капюшон на голову, в спортивном костюме, с сумкой за плечом и в бывших когда-то белыми кроссовках.</p><p>— Не подскажешь ближайший путь до города? Кажется, я заблудился! — преувеличенно бодро говорит он и подходит ближе. </p><p>Звука его шагов все еще не слышно. Это не пугает, но несколько напрягает: откуда он вышел и как давно идет за ним? С другой стороны, это кто кого еще должен бояться? Крепко сжав нож в кармане, парень отворачивается на долю секунды, не представляя, что совершает роковую ошибку.</p><p>— Тут недалеко, нужно дойти до поворота и…</p><p>Здесь все и заканчивается: в руках незнакомца, будто из ниоткуда, появляется бейсбольная бита, он молниеносно замахивается и бьет парня по голове.</p><p>— Только бы не убил, только бы не убил! — причитает незнакомец, бросаясь к упавшему, а тот слышит его словно через толщу воды перед тем, как отключиться. — Ты мне живым нужен.</p><p>После чего с легкостью перебрасывает его через плечо и идет, точно определяя направление.</p><p>***</p><p>В квартирке на окраине города, совсем рядом с лесом, располагается небольшая компания, что коротает время за видеоиграми в ожидании их предводителя. Наконец раздается звонок, и один из них отвлекается от игры и встает, чтобы открыть дверь.</p><p>Он звенит снова и снова, намекая, что терпение заканчивается.</p><p>— Коноха, ты не вынес коробки из-под пиццы! — Бокуто привычно возмущается во весь голос. — Акааши не любит беспорядок, ты же знаешь.</p><p>— Акааши тут пока нет, — отмахивается Коноха, — лучше скажи, тебя не заметили? </p><p>И многозначительно смотрит на тело, которое держит Бокуто.</p><p>Тот лишь смеется.</p><p>— Как будто в первый раз!</p><p>И проскальзывает в квартиру, позволяя Конохе закрыть за ним дверь. </p><p>— Давай быстрее. При всем хорошем отношении к Акааши, в ванной находиться уже невозможно. – Коноха отнюдь не показательно морщится, проходя мимо плотно закрытой двери. — Кто вообще придумал положить его там?</p><p>— Я, – откликается Широфуку откуда-то из гостиной, — а что, удобнее потом от крови отмывать. </p><p>— А ты точно кого надо схватил? — с долей скепсиса спрашивает Коноха. — На вид безобиден.</p><p>—  Я ударил его быстрее, чем он попытался меня прирезать. Точнее некуда, — лениво отвечает Бокуто, обыскивая полубессознательное тело, и наконец находит нож. — О, вот им-то я и проведу ритуал.</p><p>И тащит тело в ванную. </p><p>Главная достопримечательность небольшой ванны — лежащий среди белых лилий Акааши, спокойный, как подобает мертвецу. Идея с лилиями тоже принадлежит Широфуку: цветы и украшают интерьер, и скрывают разложение, перебивая трупный запах. Сакуруй говорил, что запах все равно чувствуется, а Коноха жаловался на более приземлённые проблемы: душ принять негде! Спасало лишь одно: сегодня вечером Бокуто проведет ритуал, и Акааши снова вернется к ним, пусть и ненадолго.</p><p>Ритуал включал в себя раскладывание камней и рун, зажигание свечей из ближайшей лавки, начертание пентаграмм и произнесение долгих речей на мертвых языках. Когда-то давно Бокуто с трудом с справлялся, но после стольких раз делал с легкостью.</p><p>Дело за последним — за жертвой — и он поднимает парня с пола и тащит к ванне, не обращая внимание на ничтожно вялые попытки сопротивляться. Раз — и он наклоняет жертву аккурат к рукам Акааши, два — с легкостью перерезает ему горло, позволяя крови запачкать и Акааши, и лилии вокруг. </p><p>Последний штрих вовсе необязателен, но Бокуто делает это раз за разом, превращая в своего рода традицию: отбрасывая труп к ногам Акааши, тянется к его губам — вдохнуть в него свежее дыхание.</p><p>Ну и что с того, что труп. Не первый раз.</p><p>Проходит минута, две, пять, Акааши все еще лежит весь в черном, залитый кровью и мертвенно бледный. Бокуто уже начинает беспокоиться, что сделал что-то не так, когда раздается громкий хрип, и Акааши делает судорожный вдох, открывая глаза.</p><p>Живой, дышит — этого для Бокуто достаточно.</p><p>Остальное не так важно, Бокуто к готовился, но бьет под дых как в первый раз: взгляд пока еще мутных глаз останавливается на Бокуто, лицо искажает разочарование и боль.</p><p>— Бокуто-сан, я же просил больше так не делать...</p><p>***</p><p>Следующие десять минут проходят относительно спокойно: Акааши смотрит на Бокуто так долго, что тот все понимает без слов и, забирая труп, уходит в ночной лес прятать его, позволяя злиться на себя столько, сколько Акааши вздумается.</p><p>Вслед за Бокуто в ванную приходит Широфоку с комплектом одежды: единственная, кому хватило отваги заговорить с Акааши. </p><p>— Акааши! — стучит она в дверь.</p><p>В ответ лишь брызги воды и молчание.</p><p>— Я захожу! — она открывает дверь и кладет вещи на тумбочку.</p><p>Акааши лежит в мутной воде среди лилий и невидяще смотрит в потолок. За несколько минут он стал выглядеть немного лучше: появился блеск в глазах, синева губ и землистый цвет понемногу сходят с лица, словно не его только что выхватили из объятий смерти.</p><p>— Не злись на него. Он просто очень тебя любит, — наконец говорит она.</p><p>Акааши все также смотрит в потолок, но на этот раз заставляет себя ответить.</p><p>— Любовь не должна быть такой… — шепчет он и замолкает. — Я каждый раз прошу просто оставить меня и жить дальше, но он упрямый ни разу со мной не согласился.</p><p>— Потому что ты один-единственный в своем роде, — хмыкает она, подходит ближе и касается рукой воды. Холодная. — Вылезай, а то простудишься.</p><p>— Труп не может заболеть, — шепчет Акааши. — Почему ты не остановила его? Вы все.</p><p>Широфуку сжимает губы. Она знала, что этот разговор случится, но надеялась, что не так скоро.</p><p>— Потому что мы не те, кто может запрещать Бокуто что-либо, — тяжкий вздох. —  Пойми, Акааши, у нас за эти годы никого не осталось. А у Бокуто остался ты. Если бы мне было кого воскрешать, я тоже не посмотрела бы на цену, лишь бы тот, кто мне дорог, был рядом. </p><p>Тишина в ванной прерывается лишь их дыханием.</p><p>— Ну так вот. — Широфоку надевает самую красивую из своих искусственных улыбок. </p><p>— Я думаю заказать еще пиццу, будешь?</p><p>Акааши молчит.</p><p>— Тогда четыре сыра и гавайскую, ты сам виноват! — выпаливает она и сбегает.</p><p>В первые часы после ритуала с ним всегда особенно тяжело.</p><p>***</p><p>Когда Акааши выходит из ванной в безразмерной толстовке и спортивных штанах, оказывается, что Бокуто еще не вернулся.</p><p>— Курьер обещал привезти пиццу в течении часа. Надеюсь, ты тут не умираешь с голоду? — ухмыляется Коноха, не сдвигаясь с насиженного места на диванчике в гостиной и продолжая с предельной внимательностью играть в приставку.</p><p>— Очень смешно, Коноха-сан, — отвечает Акааши и осматривается в поисках свободного места.</p><p>Квартира, в которой они остановились, не большая и не маленькая, но, пожалуй, для команды из нескольких человек тесновата была бы любая. Коноха, Сарукуй, Широфуку и Бокуто — когда-то их было больше, но остальные разбрелись по миру, затерявшись среди простых людей, познавая прелести современной жизни.</p><p>Когда-то давно они все были были дружным отрядом самураев, сильных и бесстрашных, объединенных одной целью. Но с годами, после сотен сражений, что-то пошло не так: они перестали стареть, раны заживали; казалось, сама смерть отвергла их.</p><p>Всех, кроме одного.</p><p>То самое исключение из всех возможных правил смотрело на груду коробок из-под пиццы, разбросанную одежду и кучу чашек с недопитым чаем на полу и вздыхало так же тяжело, как и много лет назад.</p><p>Наконец послышался звук ключа в замочной скважине, и в квартиру просачивается Бокуто. Ступает с величайшей осторожностью, словно пытаясь выведать обстановку и найти безопасный момент, чтобы появиться, но сидящий на полу Акааши замечает его сразу же. Замечает — и не сводит с него глаз.</p><p>Акааши любит Бокуто как никто другой и как никто другой ненавидит Бокуто.</p><p>Тот делает вид, что не чувствует ни того, ни другого, натягивает улыбку и старается вести себя как можно беззаботнее. </p><p>— Коноха, ну я же говорил выбросить мусор, Акааши будет ворчать, — говорит Бокуто, а потом тут же переключается на Юкие. — Ты заказала пиццу, курьер скоро будет? </p><p>— Не пришибите по привычке еще и курьера, Бокуто-сан, — наконец говорит Акааши, продолжая смотреть ему прямо в глаза. </p><p>— Но Акааши! — ноет Бокуто, уходя в ванну мыть перепачканные в чужой крови руки. — Ты же знаешь, я всегда выбираю в качестве жертв плохих людей, вроде убийц и маньяков, — доносится из ванной вперемешку с плеском воды. </p><p>— И вы знаете, что я думаю по этому поводу, — хмурится Акааши. </p><p>— «Любая жизнь священна», — произносят все хором, словно заезженная пластинка. </p><p>— Твои убеждения не слишком-то изменились за последние пару-тройку веков, — продолжает Широфуку, не отрывая взгляда от экрана с видеоигрой. </p><p>— Если бы не они, жил бы давно вместе с нами, — добавляет Коноха, показательно увлеченно нажимая на кнопки джойстика. </p><p>— Но ты не убивал, и поэтому теперь убивают ради тебя, — заключает Сарукуй. — Возможно, стоит уже с этим смириться, а, Акааши? </p><p>— Но я не хочу!.. — начинает Акааши, выдавая первую яркую эмоцию за все это время. </p><p>— А я не хочу тебя терять, — отзывается Бокуто, вышедший из ванной комнаты. В его глазах — бесконечный голод и решимость. </p><p>Бокуто не изменился, думает Акааши. Тот же жесткий взгляд, та же осанка, тот же расслабленный вид, который сменяется на боевую готовность за секунду. Был воином — им и остался. </p><p>— Эгоист, — шепчет одними губами Акааши и больше не произносит ни слова.</p><p>***</p><p>Доставленную через полчаса пиццу все едят молча. </p><p>Акааши продолжает молчать на пару с Бокуто, пока остальные с невозмутимым видом играют до утра. Уже почти на рассвете Бокуто ведет Акааши в свою комнату, крепко обнимает, долго говорит о чем-то на ухо, но Акааши не слушает — чувство, что он игрушка в руках всесильного Бокуто, не покидает. Наконец Бокуто целует его в скулу, ведет к кровати и, когда они улеглись, накрывает обоих легким, как перышко, одеялом, блаженно закрывает глаза и засыпает.</p><p>Бокуто крепко спит, положив руку на талию Акааши.</p><p>И Акааши не важно, что он чувствует к Бокуто, он просто смотрит на него все те часы, что не может уснуть, и видит человека, который вернулся домой. В такие минуты Акааши не понимает, как он может хотеть отказаться от этого: полежать пару минуток и еще пару, уловить момент и сохранить в памяти. А потом он наконец решается: тихо, как только может, перекладывает руку Бокуто со своей талии на подушку, еще тише одевается и уходит. </p><p>Лес бросается в глаза, стоит только выйти из дома, и Акааши, недолго думая, углубляется в чащу. В идеале — исчезнуть так, чтобы по истечении срока действия ритуала в руках Бокуто не оказалось его тела. Нет тела — нет бесконечных убийств кого-то ради него. </p><p>Акааши думал над этим, и пришел к выводу, что любовь для него заключается именно в том, чтобы Бокуто не марал руки в крови. Но как бы он ни пытался объяснить это, Бокуто оставался непреклонным.</p><p>Лесная чаща встречает Акааши осенним холодом, туманом и неестественной тишиной, и ему, Акааши, так даже нравится. Он смело сходит с редких протоптанных тропинок и идет наобум, пока не находит речку, возле которой туман стелется еще сильнее. Тогда в голову приходит совершенно дурацкая идея и преград на пути к ее исполнению он так и не находит.</p><p>Акааши шаг за шагом подходит ближе к реке, проверяет температуру воды пальцем, ежится, но остается непреклонен. Закрывает глаза; секунда, две — и прыжок. Акааши готов кричать от того, насколько вода ледяная, но все теряет важность в сравнении с тем, насколько живым он чувствует себя в этот момент. </p><p>Вода выталкивает на поверхность; тяжелеющая одежда неприятно липнет к телу. Он переворачивается на спину, раскидывая руки в стороны, совсем как в «Офелии» Милли и просто плывет по течению. Ему спокойно и так хорошо, как не бывало несколько последних возрождений (да простит его Бокуто-сан). И Акаашине знает, сколько прошло времени: минута, час или вечность, когда слышит знакомый раскатистый голос, и Бокуто появляется из-за деревьев. Акааши усмехается: о том, чтобы Бокуто не получил обратно его тело, остается только мечтать. Как жаль, что Акааши неисправимый мечтатель.</p><p>***</p><p>Бокуто несет его на руках, не обращая внимания ни на капли воды с одежды, ни на то, как Акааши трясет от холода. Он идет преувеличенно веселый, и Акааши с первых секунд понимает: этот побег будет ему дорого стоить.</p><p>— Что, теперь запрете меня в комнате? — шепотом вздыхает Акааши, игнорируя стучащие зубы. </p><p>Бокуто останавливается и долго смотрит ему в глаза. </p><p>Акааши кажется, что он сейчас не выдержит и ударит, но Бокуто только прижимает его к себе крепче. </p><p>— Я боялся, Акааши, — едва слышно говорит он, — что мне сделать, чтобы больше не терять тебя? </p><p>И тут же срывается на шепот. </p><p>— Неужели ты настолько меня не любишь, что… — а затем замолкает и прячет лицо, уткнувшись Акааши в грудь. </p><p>Акааши не может вымолвить ни слова. </p><p>Сердце замирает каждый раз при мысли, что таким мягким и ранимым Бокуто становится именно в его присутствии; иногда кажется, именно это и является доказательством того, как сильно Бокуто его любит. Но в следующее мгновение он вспоминает то чувство, когда он весь в крови стоит часами в душе в попытках отмыть с себя грязь, которая, кажется, проникла под кожу и от которой уже не избавиться. Это чувство не покидает Акааши ни на секунду, оно сильнее любой любви. </p><p>Бокуто наконец собирается с духом, глубоко вздыхает и целует Акааши в лоб. </p><p>— Пойдем, тебя надо отогреть, не то простудишься. </p><p>И лес, где Акааши бродил, кажется, часами, покоряется Бокуто за какие-то полчаса. </p><p>Когда они возвращаются, все показательно не обращают на них внимания, разве что Юкие пару раз косо смотрит, но все так же не вмешивается. </p><p>Бокуто набирает почти горячую воду, и Акааши послушно позволяет себя раздеть и уложить в воду, а затем все равно сворачивается в клубок, насколько позволяет ванна. Душистые лилии до сих пор стоят на всех поверхностях рядом с шампунями и резиновыми уточками, и в какой-то момент Акааши позволяет себе улыбнуться, глядя на эту картину. </p><p>Бокуто молча моет его, так же молча вытирает банным полотенцем и, все еще не говоря ни слова, отводит в комнату и укладывает в постель. </p><p>Акааши кажется, что он в ярости, как бы не были мягки и нежны его движения и жесты. В последний момент он ловит на себе взгляд Бокуто и удивляется, видя в нем печаль, на которую тот, казалось, никогда не был способен. </p><p>На секунду Акааши ломается: хочет прижать к себе Бокуто, беспорядочно целовать и говорить, что он больше так не будет и никогда его больше не покинет, но момент проходит и он отворачивается — в конце концов, нужно быть последовательным в своих действиях. </p><p>За все эти разы Акааши так и не смог объяснить, что дело не в том, любит он Бокуто или нет, а в том, что чувство грязи и надвигающейся смерти все равно сильнее, от него не убежать и не спрятаться, ему можно лишь сдаться, как он делал много раз. Акааши чувствует, что его до сих пор трясет от холода и молча усмехается: будет смешно, если он умрет раньше срока от переохлаждения. </p><p>Бокуто садится на край постели и мягко гладит его по плечу, по рукам и по голове, пока он наконец не засыпает.</p><p>***</p><p>Просыпается Акааши будто после дурного сна. Бокуто спит на краю кровати, держа его за руку, вокруг тихо и только редкие солнечные лучи проникают сквозь плотно задернутые шторы. Тяжелый воздух кажется каким-то невыносимым, Акааши тяжело дышать, тяжело двигаться, да и думать — тоже. Ему даже не нужно прикасаться к своему лбу, чтобы понять — горит. Он весь горит, будто вода в реке была обжигающе горячей и сварила его, словно в адском котле. </p><p>Одно неловкое движение — и Бокуто тут же просыпается. В голову сразу закрадывается мысль: если он так беспокойно спит, как он не проснулся, когда Акааши решил бежать? Просто позволил уйти? </p><p>— Вы не спали, когда я уходил? — наконец вслух спрашивает Акааши, когда Бокуто выдает свое пробуждение изменившимся дыханием, совсем чуть-чуть.</p><p>— Думал довериться тебе, но вот незадача: смерть ты любишь больше, чем меня. </p><p>Акааши не видит лица, но Бокуто, кажется, усмехается, а в голосе ни капли радости, только горечь и сожаление. </p><p>— Я говорил вам и не раз: вы слишком хорошего обо мне мнения. </p><p>— Да нет, Акааши, всего лишь правильного. — Бокуто всматривается в его глаза чуть тщательнее, чем хотелось бы, и всё-таки видит то, что так хотелось скрыть: — Ты плохо себя чувствуешь?</p><p>— Нет. — Акааши отводит взгляд, потому что проще отрицать, чем дать повод бегать вокруг себя еще усерднее.</p><p>— Ты же врешь. — голос Бокуто меняется , а внутри Акааши обрывается что-то. И падает-падает-падает.</p><p>— Все когда-нибудь бывает впервые, Бокуто-сан.</p><p>Бокуто поворачивается лицом, касается рукой лба, и хмыкает. Его рука мягко опускается вниз, на мгновение останавливаясь на щеке. В кого они превратились, если даже ласка у них стала мимолетной, вороватой? Ладони Бокуто все такие же шершавые, как много лет назад.</p><p>— Ты лежи, я принесу тебе чай и какое-нибудь жаропонижающее. Пиццу будешь? —  между делом спрашивает Бокуто, заставляя себя говорить бодро. </p><p>Уходит из комнаты не менее бодрой походкой, и вот уже Акааши слышит голоса по ту сторону двери.</p><p>— А я говорила, в первое время за ним глаз да глаз нужен, — как обычно причитает Широфуку. Отличить ее всегда проще простого.</p><p>— Ну не можем же мы его привязать, в конце концов. Он смирится с положением только после того, как попробует вырваться,так всегда , — добавляет Коноха, и Акааши становится чуточку обидно.</p><p>Надо же. Они знают его как облупленного, хоть никогда и не были друзьями. Да, товарищами, но это было несколько веков назад, это не сравнится с сотнями лет, которые они провели в компании Бокуто.</p><p>— Вот именно из-за того, что ни один из вас не видит в нем человека, он и пытается сбежать, — итог подводит, кажется, Сарукуй, и не то чтобы он был не прав, но…</p><p>— Эй, ну мы же говорим об Акааши, — звучит голос Бокуто, и все замолкают, потому что вряд ли у кого-то хватит духу ему возразить.</p><p>Следом раздается шум, ругань, грохот и: «Коноха, я же просил тебя выкинуть коробки из-под пиццы!», но это интересует Акааши куда меньше.</p><p>Акааши, если честно, не интересует ничего из происходящего: нового о себе или о бывших товарищах он не узнал, Бокуто за последние несколько лет тоже не изменился. На секунду он позволяет себе подумать, что в этот раз он со всеми ними не старается заговорить именно потому, что они его не понимают и не поймут.<br/>
Он почти засыпает, когда дверь с шумом распахивается и заходит Бокуто с подносом с разогретой едой и горячим чаем, неведомо как умудряясь не расплескать.</p><p>— Это было не так уж и нужно, Бокуто-сан.</p><p>— Эй, дай мне хоть позаботится о тебе!</p><p>Его напускная веселость исчезает так же резко, как и появляется.</p><p>— Не отвергай хотя бы это, Акааши, дай мне хоть что-то сделать для тебя.<br/>
Невозможный!</p><p>Акааши прячется в одеяло, не зная, куда деть себя и собственные ощущения.</p><p>— Хорошо, — говорит он негромко, — но в первый и последний раз.</p><p>— Зависит от того, как часто ты собираешься плескаться в ледяной воде.</p><p>И Акааши чувствует: Бокуто говорит просто для того, чтобы заполнить пустоту, будто боится ее не меньше Акааши. Наконец Бокуто ставит поднос на тумбочку, садится на край кровати и тянется к Акааши, чтобы поправить одеяло.</p><p> — Не трогайте меня, — Бокуто-сан.</p><p>— Акааши, я..</p><p>— Пожалуйста, я вас очень прошу, — произносит он совсем тихо. </p><p>Рука Бокуто останавливается в миллиметре от руки Акааши, когда Бокуто срывается и стонет.</p><p>— Ты — мое величайшее сокровище, Кейджи, — сдавленно говорит Бокуто, — и мое величайшее проклятие.</p><p>— Именно поэтому, пожалуйста, не надо.</p><p>Они молчат минуту, две, десять, двадцать, полчаса, час. Не говоря ни слова, они просто смотрят друг на друга, Акааши с неохотой принимает из рук Бокуто чашку с чаем и больше греет руки, чем пьет. Кажется, тишина может продолжаться вечно. Кажется, Бокуто готов на что угодно, лишь бы не услышать ту единственную просьбу от Акааши, как бы ни любил звук его голоса.</p><p>Акааши не так милосерден, как хотелось бы Бокуто.</p><p>— Не воскрешайте меня больше, пожалуйста. </p><p>Бокуто вздыхает: это уже не исправить.</p><p>— Не могу обещать. </p><p>— Но я все равно прошу. </p><p>И снова тишина, нарушаемая лишь их дыханием. </p><p>— Сколько у меня осталось времени? </p><p>— Не знаю. Давай лучше просто полежим? Я обещаю не прикасаться. </p><p>— Толку, если даже без прикосновений вы все равно привязываетесь только сильнее. </p><p>И Акааши сворачивается в клубок, позволяя Бокуто лечь рядом. </p><p>Бокуто, кажется, хочет обнять его изо всех сил, но что это изменит, если мыслями Акааши все равно не здесь? Время его истекает как никогда быстро, но никто не обращает на это внимание. </p><p>Когда Акааши чувствует, что уже пора, он позволяет себе секундную слабость: дотрагивается леденеющими пальцами до Бокуто, в последний, как он думает, раз. </p><p>Бокуто просыпается, но так и не открывает глаза, чтобы не видеть, как Акааши уходит.</p><p>Снова. </p><p>Когда чужое дыхание стихает, Бокуто утыкается лицом в холодные ладони, а спустя время —  все-таки заставляет себя встать и пойти в соседнюю комнату. </p><p>— Эй, Коноха! Помоги мне положить Акааши в холодильник. И выкинь ты наконец коробки из-под пиццы!</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>